The Antethedral
The Antethedral is the official name of the capitol building located within Sood City, capitol of Acherin, which is in turn capital planet of Sector Two in the Order of Kalaan. It is managed by and operated by the Ministry of Sith Philosophy, under the direction of His Excellency, Darth Santificus, Minister of Sith Philosophy. The capitol is actually consistent of one large temple and two temple towers as well as various gardens that each are designated for specific purpose. Accessing the Antethedral The Capitol is located midway up the mountain on which Sood City is built around. To enter, one must receive a summon from either the offices of His Excellency, Darth Santificus, or be already registered as a member of the Ministry of Sith Philosophy. Once permitted, the individual may land via shuttle on the pad directly in front of the entrance to the main temple. The Main Temple The main temple is constructed out of stone. A rather large slab functions as a door. Strong Sith may use the Force to lift the stone upwards, but mere mortals will find they will need to request access at a terminal near the door. Antechamber The main floor of the temple connects the stairwells to the Basement and Mezzanine, well as the entrances to the Dwelling and Fount. Incense of unknown fragrance burns around the chamber which feels very cold to mundane. A single podium stands in the center for the Minister of Sith Philosophy to address his Sector. Necrotic Dwelling The Personal Chambers of the Minister should never be entered, unless one seeks to kiss death. However if one is invited within by the Minister, they will notice a unique blend of furniture and a large storage of intoxicants that Santificus uses to serve his many guests. Some say this is also the method of fatality. Fount of Knowledge A copy of every file, ritual, and teaching lay stored within this chamber. Most require a force sensitive to unlock in some way. Non-Sith who enter this chamber require a Sith to aid them in accessing data. This is to ensure that no citizen can singlehandedly access all the knowledge of the Sith without the consent of the Sith. A second door inside leads to the Garden of Blood. Mezzanine of Honour The indoor balcony on the second floor of the temple is filled with Statues of figures unknown to the Order of Kalaan. Close associates to Santificus suspect they are tributes to warriors past, but cannot fathom a guess as to who they honor. Mundane Basement The Basement consists of a various collections of storage and communications devices to reach out to the rest of the Order. Market sales are also watched and are a favorite pastime of Santificus. Throne of Six Passions On top of the Temple, Santificus sits on a dais of electrum and other precious metals. Six eternal flames burn bright around him, bearing some kind of personal symbol that the Dark Lord does not share. Passion seems to coalesce here and burn like brimstone. The Gardens Garden of Blood Garden of Crystal Garden of the Fallen Garden of Rust and Ruin Garden of Tears Garden of Rebirth The Towers Tower of Focus Tower of Chaos =